


don't worry, i'm here

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LIKE IM SO SAD ABT THAT I JUST LOST MOTIVATION AFTER THE LAST HALF, M/M, anyway, greasy shit, hopefully this makes up for the very bad markren fic, i also rlly miss jaemin like what the heck i'm glad he's alive???, i miss nomin, liiiiiight angst if you squint, my soft children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno tells jaemin the things he likes about him.





	don't worry, i'm here

"nana, i missed you!" jeno grins, jumping off the bed and hugging his boyfriend who is standing on the doorway. jaemin hugs back but jeno frowns, noticing that his smile didn't reach his eyes, which rarely ever happened. "is there something wrong?"

jaemin shakes his head and sighs, giving the other a peck on the lips. "nothing, i just feel really sad for no reason." 

"did anyone pick on you at school today? something wrong at home? do you want to talk about it?" jeno takes jaemin's hand and sits down on the bed with him, rubbing his palms assuringly. 

"no, nothing happened. i just-" jaemin starts to sob and jeno panics but pulls his boyfriend into another tight hug. they stay in that position for a while before the younger pulls away. "sorry. i don't really know why i feel like this, it's just one of those days where i feel so sad all of a sudden. i wanted to see you." 

jeno gives him a warm smile and pecks his cheek, running his fingers through jaemin's hair. "there's nothing to be sorry about. here, let's cuddle and i'll tell you ~~~~the things i like about you. probably not all because we would be here until next week." he chuckles.

jaemin nods and they both get in the covers, getting comfortable and sharing quick but sweet kisses. 

"so nana," jeno starts and the other hums in response, "i love how kind and caring you are. even though i annoy and bully you 24/7, you still put up with me and choose to not take it seriously although i sometimes draw the line."

"you do draw the line sometimes, brat."

"hey! who are you calling a brat- okay, okay..." the older laughs when his significant other raises his hand as if threatening to hit him. "but anyway, i also love how you chose me despite the hundreds of thousands of people in korea who are obviously more beautiful than i am? how am i so blessed? how am i so lucky that you chose me as the one you love?" 

jaemin pulls jeno closer and hides his face on his chest. "thank you, i appreciate that but i'm getting really shy." 

"oh! and i also love times like this, when you get shy. you look really really cute and my heart does cartwheels and backflips and i want to kiss you again and again!" when his boyfriend doesn't answer, jeno tilts jaemin's head up, cupping both of his cheeks and repeatedly kissing his lips, causing the latter to whine and blush. "there you go."

"yeah, i love you a lot, nana. a lot of people do. just remember that when you feel sad, alright?" jeno smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

jaemin grins and places a final kiss on jeno's lips. "thanks, love. that made me feel a thousand times better. i don't know what i would do without you."

"it's nothing to be thankful about. now, let's sleep so we could go to your check up tomorrow?" 

"sure."


End file.
